


Boy oh Boy

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, solangelo, solangelo fanfiction, whatthecampersthink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the campers think about Solangelo!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy oh Boy

Boy oh boy,  
I know you like him.  
Shy oh why?  
We know you got your eyes on him.  
Hey don’t deny,  
Who do you think you kidding?  
Cause, boy oh boy,  
You got your eyes on him…  
Subtleness,  
Is that what you’re playing at?  
Cause even from 10 feet far  
We know you got a thing for him.  
Oh gods,   
Why do you keep denying it?  
Ok let’s play a game...  
Close your eyes,  
Imagine him standing next to you  
Smiling that idiotic grin,  
Looking at you  
Now why is your face red?  
Look  
He loves you too.  
Oh gods, why are you both so dense???  
Just go and kiss him,   
And save us from this misery.


End file.
